Myuu Sama
" Een blader die niet alles geeft tijdens een bey gevecht, mag zich geen echte blader noemen. Maar iemand die wel alles geeft tijdens een bey gevecht dat vind ik pas een echte blader. Myuu Sama tegen jongen in "Ryuga zus." Uiterlijk Myuu heeft een dof perzik huidje met vrij grote indringende gouden ogen. Haar gezicht is perfect gebouwd. Niet te rond, niet te ovalig. Haar neus heeft een perfete bouw. Haar lippen zijn perfect symetrisch en perfect vol. Haar kin is niet te puntig en ook niet te rond. Het enige wat er niet erg perfect is aan haar gezicht zijn haar oren. Haar oren zijn wat te klein tegenover haar gezicht. Ze heeft lange rozenrode haren tot net boven haar achterste. Ze draagt een gouden hoofddeksel dat lijkt op een draak. Ze heeft altijd een wit topje tot boven haar navel aan met een donker blauw jeans vestje met opgevouwen mouwen tot haar ellebogen. Ze draagt een jeans schort en lange bruine boots zoals haar oudere broer. Persoonlijkheid Myuu moet een aardig meisje voorstellen die niemand kwaad doet. Maar als je haar echt boos maakt verandert ze in een moordlustig meisje die alles op haar weg vernietigd. Ze is heel erg behulpzaam in de keuken met mechanica. Ze heeft een super brein met een super hoog IQ. Die is zo hoog dat ze computers laat ontploffen. Ze houdt van andere blayders te helpen vooruit te komen. Haar bey is zo prachtig dat de andere bey's haar ineens hun krachten geven. Myuu is soms heel onbeleefd en kan een hele grote mond hebben, maar als ze bij Gingka is dan is ze altijd stil en begint ze te blozen. Zo heeft ze ook haar leifde voor Gingka laten merken. Geschiedenis Ze is geboren in een klein dorpje dicht bij de Hagane berg op 14 februari. Het dorpje had een koning en een konigin. Zij was met haar broer de eerst voorkomende koninklijke kinderen. Maar op hun geboorte bleken niet in leven te zijn. Totdat Yin & Yang met hun verbonden waren in het zelfde lichaam. Ze waren toen weer in leven en werden de prins en prinses van het dorp. Ze kreeg van haar ouders deze dieren: Een wit jachtluipaard (Pangur-Ban), een witte eenhoorn(Lianhua) en een zilvere aadelaar (Kiri). Ze heeft er maar 3 omdat haar ouders op haar 3 jarige (bijna 4) leeftijd stierven. Toen werden zij en haar broer 1 jaar onafschijdelijk totdat Doji Ryuga van haar meenam. Daarom haat ze Doji. Toen heeft ze een paar jaar bij de wolven geleefd. In die tijd heeft ze haar beste vriendin Tsuki. Toen heeft ze nog een paar jaar met Tsuki rondgereisd. Daarna heeft ze zich aangesloten bij Gingka en zijn groep. Ze bezit de prachtige bey L-Drago Healix. Ze woont nu in haar en haar broer's koninkrijk. Het heet: De Blauwe Furie. Relatie Gingka Hagane thumb|Gingka Hagane is Myuu's boyfriend Myuu haatte Gingka op het begin. Ze dacht dat hij zo'n blayder was die nooit zijn best deed. Maar door haar broer wist ze de waarheid. Ze vond dat hij daarna wel meevalde. Ze werd meteen verliefd op zijn mooie bruine ogen en zijn schattige lach. Maar ze durfde het niet toe te geven aan hem. Door jaloezie dacht ze dat Madoka en Gingka een stel waren. Dus deed ze bot tegen hun allebei. Maar op het einde kwam ze erachter dat dat niet zo was. Toen Gingka vertelde tegen Myuu dat hij van haar hield (in de waarheid). Vanaf die dag waren Myuu en Gingka een stel. Het is nu tijdelijk uit tussen de twee door persoonlijke redenen. Maar nu is het weer aan. Hij heeft haar een prachtige ketting gegeven. Het is een halve maan en heeft roze diamantjes erin. thumb|Myuu's ketting die ze van Gingka kreeg. Ryuga Sama right|thumb|Ryuga Sama Myuu's brother Myuu houdt van haar broer. Ziels veel zelfs. Ze waren vanaf hun geboorte al onafscheidelijk, maar toen hun ouders stierven werd dat een nog sterkere band. Toen werd Ryuga van haar weggenomen en hebben ze elkaar niet meer gezien. Een paar jaar later wanneer ze bij Gingka en zijn groep kwam, kwam ze hem weer tegen. Ze sprong hem direct in de armen en was zo blij dat ze hem weer zag. Ryuga en zij waren de allerbeste vrienden van de hele wereld en de allerbeste broer en zus van de wereld. Ze wisten echt alles van echt alles van elkaar. Tot in de details. Myuu kon zelfs Ryuga gedachten en gevoelens lezen en Ryuga kon dat ook bij haar. Er is zo'n hechte band tussen hen dat als de ene gewond raakte de andere de pijn ook kan voelen. Zo'n hechte band is er tussen hen. Echte broeder- en zusterliefde. Ze hebben samen een amulet van hun eigen teken. Het Yin Yang Amulet.thumb|Wit is Yin en zwart is Yang. Tsuki Tendo thumb|Tsuki Tendo is Myuu's BFF Myuu leerde Tsuki kennen doordat Tsuki verdwaald raakte door haar bos en Myuu haar helpte. Dat was op ongeveer 5 jarige leeftijd. De vriendinnen werden vanaf die dag onafscheidelijk. Myuu hielp Tsuki met vele dingen. Ze hielp haar te trainen om een heel sterke blayder te worden. Dat deed ze door haar naar Azië bij de tijgers te sturen. Daar werd Tsuki heel sterk. Myuu en Tsuki gingen daarna samen strijden om te laten zien of ze wel sterk was geworden. Tsuki verloor en reisde rond de wereld met Myuu om beter te worden. Daardoor moest Tsuki haar familie verlaten. Ze was de dochter van een baron en een baronnes. Mira Tsutsuki thumb|Mira Tsutsuki is Myuu's friendMyuu haatte Mira in begin omdat Gingka medelijden had met Mira en daarom deed Myuu bot tegn haar ,maar dan legde Gingka haar uit dat hij alleen medelijden had met Mira omdat ze in een rolstoel zat en dat hij niet verliefd was op Mira.Vanaf die dag zijn Myuu en Mira beste vriendinnen. Verbintenis De verbintenis is een proces dat zich bevind tussen een mens en een draak. Dit proces geeft weer dat een draak zijn zielsverwant heeft gevonden. Dan zal hij/zij die persoon voor altijd moeten beschermen en moeten koesteren. Als deze persoon sterft, zal de draak niet verder kunnen leven en sterft met hem/haar mee. Als deze persoon hem/haar afwijst in de liefde, zal die draak zoveel pijn leiden dat hij/zij elke dag wenst dat hij/zij dood gaat, maar dan de dag overleeft en de volgende dag hetzelfde wenst. Dit proces bestaat uit twee delen: de gewone verbintenis en de volledige verbintenis. De gewone verbintenis of het eerste verbond bestaat uit drie delen: de verleiding, het verbond en dan de bezegeling. De verleiding is het begin en start door de aanraking. Als de persoon van de draak de draak aanraakt, voelt de draak een soort elektrische schok en word gedwongen zich om te draaien en de persoon recht in de ogen aan te kijken. Niets maakt meer uit voor de draak, alleen nog maar die persoon. Hij/Zij doet dan alles om hem/haar te beschermenen lief te hebben tot de dood (misschien zelfs nog daarna). Dit is het verbond. Het wordt ten slotte bezegeld met de eerste kus van de draak. De volledige verbintenis of het permanente verbond bestaat uit één deel: 'het'. Als een draak met zijn/haar persoon 'het' doet, wordt de verbintenis volledig en zijn ze onafscheidelijk. Battles Myuu heeft maar 5 gevechten verloren (dat is wel goed voor een meisje niet). Beyblade L-Drago Healix L:S: Myuu's allereerste en enigste beyblade. Het is een verdediging soort en in het combiwiel en de energiering zitten diamanten voor de schoonheid en de ultime verdediging. Want door de diamanten kan niemand heen. Special move's Deep Bleu Opening's Gate is Myuu's allereerste speciale move. Moonlight Waterdrup Beauty '''is Myuu's allernieuwste speciale move. '''Dragon Emperor Soaring Heal '''is Myuu's tweede special move. '''Deep Bleu Onderworld Opening's Gate '''is Myuu's vierde special move. '''Dragon Emperor Healing Fang is Myuu's derde special move. Citaten *"Gingka!" *"Ik hou van je Gingka." *"Komop! L-Drago!" *"Het is tijd om hier een einde aan te maken!" *"Jullie komen er nooit!" *"Lang geleden werden er twee draken geboren." *"Wow, niemand heeft het nog nooit zo lang tegen mij volgehouden! Ik geef je daar krediet voor!" *"Jullie zullen boete voor al jullie daden." Weetjes *Myuu betekent letterlijk "miauwen" in het Japans. *Myuu's achternaam is Sama dat "als" of "in de wijze van" betekent. *Myuu's broer Ryuga zou zogezegd dood zijn gegaan in aflevering 148 in Beyblade Metal Fury. Maar dat was niet zo. Ryuga was niet dood. Hij was naar het koninkrijk ( De Blauwe Furie) gegaan. *Myuu is een van de weinige meisjes die mee doet aan beyblade. *Het schijnt dat Myuu en Gingka elkaar al eens eerder hadden ontmoet in het verleden. *Myuu begint Aki nu een beetje te haten. *Ryuga en Myuu schijnen drakenprins en prinses te zijn. *Het is gebleken dat als je Myuu boos maakt, ze dreigt je te vermoorden en alles te willen vernietigen. *Het schijnt dat Myuu zich heeft verbonden met Gingka. *Het is ook gebleken, ook al weet je het niet echt, dat Myuu zich volledig heeft verbonden met Gingka in het verhaal "We gaan op reis (deel 2)". Gallerij Myuu smiles at Gingka.jpg|Myuu lacht naar Gingka|link=Myuu Sama Gingka x Myuu.jpg|Gingka x Myuu|link=Gingka Hagane Myuu Sama.jpg|Myuu vecht met haar zwaard|link=Het einde is nabij (deel 4) Myuu when she's furious.jpg|Myuu is woedend|link=Het einde is nabij (deel 4) Myuu in haar prinsessen jurk.jpg|Myuu in haar prinsessen jurk|link=Myuu Sama Yin & Yang Draken.jpg|Myuu is de witte Yin draak|link=De Dragoniërs Schoolfoto van de jonge Myuu.jpg Myuu zingt haar lievelingslied.jpg Myuu Sama 2.jpg Myuu oefent kaar ninjitsu.jpg Myuu kijkt recht in Gingka's ogen.jpg Myuu is net wakker.jpg Myuu in haar witte gevechtskledij.jpg Myuu in haar oude schooluniform 2.jpg Myuu in haar oude schooluniform.jpg Myuu in haar oefenkledij.jpg Myuu in haar gevechtskledij.jpg Myuu in haar engelenvorm.jpg Myuu in haar bikini.jpg Myuu.jpg|Myuu loves music|link=Myuu Sama Myuu in een grasveldje met bloemen.jpg Myuu en Gingka broke up.jpg Myuu en Gingka back together.jpg Myuu in action.jpg Myuu chibi.jpg Myuu sama.jpg Misaki dress.jpg Myuu's unicorn.jpg|Myuu's eenhoorn: LianHua|link=Het einde is nabij (deel 6) Myuu in her weddingdress.jpg Myuu 2.jpg Myuu ans Tsuki.jpg Myuu as a kid.jpg Myuu as a servent.jpg Myuu blushing.jpg Myuu chibi 6.jpg Myuu chibi 2.jpg Myuu chibi 3.jpg Myuu chibi 4.jpg Myuu chibi 5.jpg Myuu coming out from bath.jpg Myuu cooks.jpg Myuu als ze muziek speelt.jpg Momo Mikquini.jpg Myuu jusing her chakra.jpg Myuu laying dawn.jpg Myuu under a tree.jpg Myuu with her sword.jpg Myuu with her whte hat.jpg Momo met haar gitaar.jpg Images (1).jpg Myuu looks upon to Gingka.jpg Myuu's atacking.jpg Myuu's little beach house.jpg Myuu's embaresd.jpg Myuu with Gingka.jpg Myuu sleeping.jpg Myuu in her kimono.jpg Myuu calls up her power.jpg Myuu as an angel.jpg Myuu 3.jpg Myuu and Tsuki 2.jpg thumb|300px|right|Myuu lievelingslied: Taiyou no Rakuen (Zingt Myuu) Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Personage's Categorie:Myuu